


Destined.

by ItsAriyanna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, First Sterek Fic, Hospital, I swear there's a happy ending, I think its light at least, Light Angst, M/M, Passing Out, a little sexual, and a bit clueless, but no actual sex sorry, but stiles helps him out, i think thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAriyanna/pseuds/ItsAriyanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought you loved me,” Stiles whispers out with a lone tear falling down his cheek.</p>
<p>“I never said that, Stiles. You did.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the five times Derek doesn't say I love you and the one time he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST TEEN WOLF/STEREK FIC EVER!   
> okay, so please keep that in mind when reading this. don't judge me too harshly.

“No.”

Stiles whines at the answer and Derek has to remind himself why this is a stupid idea and why he needs to stick by his answer. 

“Please, Der, please! It would be so fun!” 

“In what world, Stiles?”

“Mine!” The younger boy scoffs as he throws his hands up into the air. 

“Going to your high school prom with you is such a stupid idea for so many reasons and I don’t even know why you would ask me.” 

“Maybe because you’re my boyfriend?” And okay, that’s a good point. 

“Come on,” Derek sighs. “Even if I wanted to, which I don’t, isn’t there like some age limit or something?” 

“Who cares? Just sneak your way in!” 

Oh, yes. Like no one will notice Derek standing out in the crowd. Sometimes he wonders just how smart Stiles really is. 

“Derek, I never ask you for anything so why can’t you just give me this one thing?” 

His heart aches a little at that, because it’s true. Stiles never really does ask Derek for anything, he’s usually the one giving Derek everything. No matter what though, Derek just can’t give him this. He refuses to. 

“I have no desire to ever step foot into that damn school ever again.” 

“Fine,” Stiles huffs out. “I’ll find someone else to go with me.”

“Seriously?” Derek deadpans because if Stiles is really trying to go down the whole ‘I’ll just make you jealous’ route, Derek might just kick him out of his apartment because he does not have time for this right now. 

“No,” his boyfriend finally whispers out. “You’re right, it was a dumb question. Let’s just finish the movie.” 

“Thank you.” He reaches out to press ‘play’ on the remote and if he notices how Stiles doesn’t curl into him and stays silent for the rest of the night, he chooses not to say anything. 

\- 

“Liven up!” Scott yells as he chugs down the rest of his punch, which Stiles is 99.9% sure is spiked with something. 

“Seriously dude, you’re bringing down the mood. It’s prom! You’re supposed to be dancing and making a fool of yourself, not moping in the corner like some heartbroken chick.” 

Stiles shoots Jackson a glare because he’s sure the guy means well but honestly he just needs to shut up right now. 

“Fine,” Jackson says, taking the hint. “Be depressed all night, see if I give a damn.” 

“Jackson!” Lydia scolds. “Be nice and go get me another drink.” 

It’s obvious that he doesn’t want to but with another glare from his girlfriend, he’s on his feet and walking towards the refreshment table, grumbling to himself the entire way. 

“Don’t mind him,” Lydia says softly as she scoots closer to Stiles. “He doesn’t know how to show it, but he really is concerned for you.”

Stiles just scoffs. 

“He is!” She insists. “Derek was complaining earlier about how you were being distant since he didn’t want to come with you. Jackson told him he was making a mistake, but you know Derek.” 

And yeah, he does know Derek. He knew from the beginning that Derek wasn’t some “fall in love and give you the world” type of guy. He was closed off and if Stiles could even get him to kiss him in public then it was considered a miracle. He knew all this and more, but still. 

“Yeah, well…” he drowns off; he doesn’t even know what to say. Lydia doesn’t push him though. She gets it. She always gets it. 

“Dance with me.” It’s not a question, it’s a command and he gets up as she leads him to the dance floor. 

It’s a slow song and it’s pretty. It feels nice to wrap his arms around Lydia as he sways her back and forth to the melody. She looks gorgeous tonight, of course she does and he’s sure that she has Prom Queen in the bag. He feels content holding her, but he can’t help but wish that there were a certain broody, sourwolf with him right now.

“Stiles-“ she starts, breaking him out of his thoughts, eyes wide as she looks behind him. 

“What?”

He turns around to see what’s got her attention and he gasps. 

“Derek?”

Sure enough, his boyfriend is standing in front of him, small smile on his face and a sheepish look in his eyes. 

“Mind if I cut in?”

“By all means,” Lydia says with a smile that shows she’s proud of Derek in this moment. 

Stiles still hasn’t said anything by the time Derek pulls him into his arms. He’s too shocked. 

“You know, I never understood all the hype about prom,” he starts off. “It’s so…” 

“Cliché?” Stiles offers. 

“Yeah, that.”

“Well? What are you thinking now?”

Derek looks at him and grins. 

“I’d come to this over and over and over again if it meant I got to see you all dressed up in a suit.” 

Stiles blushes and looks away. He hates dressing up, but it’s mandatory for this.

“You look nice too.”

And Derek does. He’s wearing a suit that Stiles wasn’t even aware he owned and it’s the first time he’s ever seen him dressed up at all. It’s different. It’s perfect. 

“I’m sorry for the way I acted,” he apologizes as he spins Stiles around. People are staring. He can feel it. “I was a jerk and you didn’t deserve that.”

“What changed your mind? You knew I’d forgive you eventually for not coming.”

“I know, but it shouldn’t be like that. I shouldn’t be sitting around waiting for you to forgive me for something that’s my fault. I shouldn’t expect you to do everything in this relationship while I sit back and watch. You deserve the world, Stiles. It’s about time I give it to you.”

The words hit him full impact. 

“You totally love me,” he smiles and laughs loudly.

Derek doesn’t say anything. He just kisses him. 

*

Stiles is running around Derek’s apartment in nothing but a long sleeved button up (Derek’s) and a pair of his briefs. His boyfriend had left earlier that morning; he doesn’t know what for but he doesn’t really feel like he has to ask. 

While he enjoyed having the apartment to himself (Derek had bought it for the both of them), he’s lonely and bored. There’s only so much he can do and it seems a lot emptier when he’s waiting around for Derek to come home. 

With a loud, exaggerated sigh he plops himself onto the couch and grabs the remote off the coffee table as he kicks his feet up and turns on the TV. 

Gordon Ramsey is yelling about something on screen and he laughs to himself as he sees Kitchen Nightmares is on. He watches this all the time with Derek and they get a good laugh out of it. 

Suddenly, a light goes off in his head. He can cook dinner for Derek that way he’ll have something to eat when he gets back home. 

“You’re such a good, loving boyfriend, Stiles,” he whispers to himself with a smile. Like honestly, why hasn’t Derek asked him to marry him already? 

With a smile he gets off the couch and puts the TV on a random music channel so he can have something to dance to while he gets the food ready. 

It’s an upbeat song playing and he moves his hips side to side as he begins to bring out the pans and sets everything up. He’s not the best cook out there, but he does know how to make a mean lasagna that Derek absolutely loves. 

-

“YOU! You don’t really wanna stay, no, but you, you don’t really wanna go-o!” He’s been cooking for a while now and is almost finished. He looks at the clock on the wall and sees that it’s a little past six so Derek should be home anytime now. 

“’Cause you’re hot then you’re cold, you’re yes then you’re no…” He breaks off into a hum as the oven dings, letting him know his food is finally done. With a grin, he takes out the dish and inhales it. 

“I am the greatest boyfriend ever,” he declares. 

The song changes to some Ellie Goulding song that he hasn’t heard in a while and he immediately starts to spin around and move his hips to it as he lets the food cool off for a bit. 

Finally, after a while, he puts out two plates on their kitchen bar and cuts a rather large piece for Derek and places a piece of French bread on his plate as well before doing the same for his. 

“Now, what to drink… what to drink?” He opens the fridge and sees nothing but beer bottles and some juice. With an eye roll he gets Derek a beer and then pours some juice for himself.

“We really need to go shopping.” He says to himself, almost as a reminder. 

“Do we?”

“Shit!” He clutches his heart and turns around to see Derek standing in the entrance of the kitchen with a smirk. “You scared the crap out of me, you jerk!” 

“I’m sorry, babe,” he laughs loudly. He takes in the scene in front of him and his eyes widen. “What’s all this?”

“Oh, I thought I’d make you something to eat… figured you’d be hungry so…” Stiles trails off, feeling a little self-conscious after Derek doesn’t say anything for a while. “If you don’t like it I could always make something else real quick?”

“God, no! Stiles, this is perfect. You’re so perfect for doing this.” 

He lets out a sigh of relief and Derek gives him a bright smile as he walks over and presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“Yes, well, you’re welcome. You should be so lucky to have someone as caring and thoughtful to your needs as I am.” 

“Of course, baby.” Derek laughs. “I thank the gods everyday for sending you my way.” 

“Yeah, yeah. You love me, now let’s eat.” 

Derek grabs his fork and does just that. 

*

“Stiles, I don’t want to watch this.”

“Derek, please.”

“No.”

“Derek.”

“Stiles.”

Stiles pouts his lips and widens his eyes as he brings up the movie box and holds it in front of Derek’s face. 

“I wanna watch it!” Stiles whines as he stomps his foot like a toddler.

“No! We’re not watching Breaking Dawn!”

“But why not? It has a badass fight scene at the end and everything! There are wolves!”

“Stiles, I know you’re not really comparing-“

“I’ll give you a blowjob.”

Derek sputters a bit as he watches his boyfriend smirk at him. That little minx, he knows exactly what he’s doing. Well, Derek can play this game perfectly. 

“Alright, baby.” He whispers out as he puts his hands on the waistband of his jeans and drags down the zipper slowly. Stiles eyes widen like he wasn’t expecting Derek to really go along with his proposition. Derek’s totally bluffing but he doesn’t need to know that. 

“O-okay, sure.” Stiles licks his lips and puts the DVD down as he stares at his boyfriend’s crotch. Derek groans against his will at the submission of his boyfriend. 

“I was joking, Stiles.” He says as he grabs Stiles’ chin and lifts his gaze up. “You’re so eager. I love it.”

“Then let me do it.” Stiles whines, really into it. 

And fuck, Derek would totally let him do it but not over a movie. That’s so… lame.

“Later.”

Stiles whines again and Derek smirks.

“I promise, tonight.”

“I’m sleeping over?” Stiles asks with a smile.

“Don’t you always?” Derek rolls his eyes. 

“And we can watch Breaking Dawn?”

Derek groans and gives it up. It was only a matter of time before he gave into the younger boy; he could never deny him of anything, no matter how big or small. 

“Yes, we can watch Breaking Dawn. Brat.”

Stiles simply squeals and throws his arms around his boyfriend as he places a kiss onto his bare chest. 

“Thank you, boyfriend! You’re the best!”

“You’re still a brat.” Derek grumbles, but he smiles and places a kiss onto the top of Stiles’ head. 

“You still love me.”

Stiles skips off to put in the movie before Derek can say anything back. 

*

“He’s late.”

Stiles is biting his nails and shaking his legs as he sits down on the stage, waiting anxiously.

“He’ll be here.”

“My speech is next, Lyds! He swore he would take care of everything in time to make it for my speech.”

His eyes are watering up a bit and he hates himself for it, but it’s his high school graduation and he’s giving his Valedictorian speech in a few minutes. He hadn’t even told Derek what he was going to say, because he had wanted it to be a surprise but what was the point? 

He looked over to where his dad was sitting with Scott’s mom and his heart fell again as he saw Derek’s seat, still completely empty. His dad gives him a sad smile and shrugs as if he can read his son’s thoughts. Stiles simply looks away. 

“What could be so important that he’d miss my graduation?”

“Stiles, that’s not fair,” Lydia frowns.

“No! I know he got a promotion at the office, but Lydia… it’s my graduation. You don’t have anything to be upset about. Your boyfriend is sitting in the crowd! Mine isn’t!”

“Yes, but my boyfriend is also graduating with us.”

“Not the point.” Stiles huffs out. “Just forget it, whatever. It doesn’t even matter anyway. It’s just a stupid, boring speech.”

Lydia gives him a torn look and it almost matches how he feels inside… almost. 

“And now, it is my pleasure to introduce this years Valedictorian to the stage. Everyone please put your hands together for Mr. Stiles Stilinski.” 

The crowd cheers for him and he can hear a few people even whistling. Lydia pats him on the back and sends him a wide smile, he tries to smile back but it’s in vain. All these people cheering don’t matter and he can hardly hear them. He looks back to his dad and finally gives up. 

Derek isn’t coming. 

He walks over to the podium and adjusts the mic. He forces himself to put on a smile, he can’t be looking like someone just ran over his dog when he gets his picture taken for the newspaper. 

“Well, I’m just glad that I didn’t trip as I was walking up the stairs.” 

The crowd laughs at his opener and he feels himself start to calm down a little bit. He can do this; he doesn’t need Derek here. 

“If you know me, then you know what I klutz I am so honestly it’s a miracle I’ve even made it to my own graduation.” 

There’s a “hell yeah you are!” from somewhere in the crowd and Stiles finds the culprit easily. It’s Scott, of course. The crowd laughs again and Stiles smiles a genuine smile for the first time that day. 

He’s about to start his speech up, when the auditorium doors open up and in runs a very flushed and embarrassed looking Derek Hale. 

He’s wearing a button up black shirt with a grey tie and black pants. He’s panting and he’s holding onto a rather large bouquet of flowers. It’s so cliché and it’s so perfect. 

‘I’m sorry’ he mouths as Stiles with a sheepish smile. 

Stiles grins back like he’s won the lottery and starts his speech, feeling like everything is perfect. 

\- 

“Hey, son!” The Sheriff cheers as he walks up to Stiles. “I am so proud of you and I know your mom is, too.” 

Stiles smiles softly because everything he’s gone through, every moment in his life has led up to this and he’s done it all for his mom. 

“Thanks, dad. That means a lot.” He gives him a hug and squeezes him tightly. 

“Congratulations, baby.” 

Stiles pulls away from his dad and turns towards the sound of that voice and sees his boyfriend giving him a shy smile. 

“You jerk!” He squeals out as he jumps into Derek’s arms who has no problem whatsoever in catching him. “I thought you weren’t coming! Why would you scare me like that?”

“I’m sorry,” Derek whispers into his ear. “Work got busy then I just had to stop by the flower shop and well,” he pulls his arm off of Stiles and shows him the bouquet of flowers he had bought. 

“They’re beautiful, you absolute sap. Thank you.” He takes the flowers and smells them as he smiles. His life is straight out of the movies, albeit some type of twisted movie but a movie nonetheless. 

“Well, I figured I could go soft just this once.” Derek says slyly with a smirk on his stupidly handsome face. 

“Oh, yeah? And why is that?”

“Because it’s you.” 

“Oh, you sap!” Stiles laughs. “You just love me so much, don’t you?”

“Hey bro!” Scott yells as he runs up to the couple. 

And that’s that. 

*

“I hate college.” 

That’s how Stiles answers the phone when Derek finally calls him. It’s been a little over a week since they’ve talked last and Stiles really misses him. He also wonders why it’s been so long, but he tries not to think about that.

“Why? I thought this was your dream.” 

And it was. At first Stiles had been over the moon to be attending NYU. It was so far away from all the meaningless drama in his life and he was safe here. For once in his life he was absolutely safe. Not to mention he also got a full ride but… details. 

“It is, but I just never imagined how much of a change it would be. It’s so much work, I feel like I never have time for a break and I miss everyone. I miss you, Derek… so much.” His voice cracks a bit and he’d be embarrassed, but this is Derek. 

“Yeah, well you’re the one who wanted to switch coasts completely.” 

Wait. What?

“What? Derek, why would you say that?”

“Well, it’s true isn’t it? You’re the one who wanted to move and leave everyone behind; leave me behind.” 

The words hit Stiles hard and he chokes a bit before gathering himself. Tears are prickling at his eyes, because Derek never talks like this to him and it kind of hurts. 

“Derek, I-“ 

“Look, I’m happy that you’re living your dream,” Derek sighs. “But I really don’t know how we’re supposed to make this work.” 

“You’re joking, right?” Stiles laughs out harshly. 

“You’re across the country, Stiles! You’ve barely been there for two months and we’re already talking less and less.” 

“I have homework and I’m always studying in the library. I don’t understand. You were the one that wanted me to come to college and get a degree. You said you wanted me to live my own life? That’s what I’m doing, Derek! I’m living my own life.”

“I know, Stiles. Damn it, I know! But look, maybe… maybe we just need a break?”

And there goes his entire world. His heart falls and his words are caught in his throat. It feels like the air has been taken out of him and suddenly he can’t breathe. 

A break? What is this, some sort of sick joke? A break is for high school kids who suddenly decide they want to see someone else. A break means never again. A break is not for him and Derek. 

“I… I don’t understand. Why- why would…” he trails off because he’s not even sure what to say at this point.

“Stiles, babe-“

“Don’t call me that.” He growls, because if Derek wants a break then he sure as hell doesn’t get to call Stiles any pet names. 

“Look, this isn’t forever okay? It’s just while you’re away. I want you to have fun and experiment and I don’t want you to have to worry about a boyfriend back home.”

“So you’re breaking up with me so I can hook up with other people? What the fuck, are you even serious Derek? This isn’t a Lifetime movie, shit like that isn’t okay!”

“Stiles, that’s not it, okay? I just want you to have fun and work’s getting really busy over here. We’re not going to have a lot of time for each other.”

“I thought you loved me,” Stiles whispers out with a lone tear falling down his cheek.

“I never said that, Stiles. You did.” 

And the line goes dead. 

*

It’s around 9 AM the next day when Derek hears a pounding on his door. He hadn’t gotten much sleep due to his phone call with Stiles the night before, but he tries not to think about that. 

The pounding gets louder and Derek groans as he sits up in bed. 

“I’m coming! Fuck.” 

He throws the sheets off of himself and pulls on a pair of sweats as he makes his way to the front door. 

The pounding hasn’t stopped and he’s honestly not all that surprised when he throws open the door and sees Scott standing there. Stiles has probably called him and whined all about their breakup but still, he couldn’t have waited till at least twelve to do this?

“Look, if you’re hear to tell me off about dumping Stiles then save it. I’m too tired for this bullshit.” 

He was expecting for Scott to yell, however, what he wasn’t expecting was for Scott to punch him straight in the jaw. 

“What the hell, McCall!” He shouts as he falls to the ground because okay that fucking hurt. He’s rubbing his jaw when he looks up and finally takes in Scott’s face. There are tears streaming down his cheeks and his eyes are bloodshot red. There’s no way he’d be this torn up over his friend’s breakup. 

“Scott? Scott, what’s wrong?” Derek asks, standing up and suddenly feeling a lot more worried. 

“You broke up with Stiles? When?”

“Last night, why? What happened?” His heart’s racing and he’s scared as hell right about now. 

“You absolute fucking asshole,” Scott wheezes out as he chokes on his breath. “You fucking dick.” He doesn’t even sound angry, he just sounds torn.

“Scott, what happened?” He asks again, this time sounding more serious. 

“Stiles.” 

And just like that, his entire world is crumbling. 

“What about Stiles, Scott?” He asks, louder this time and sounding more hysteric.

“He’s in the hospital, Derek. There’s been an accident.”

“No.” His voice is a cracked whisper. 

That’s the only thing he can even think of, because if this is true then he’s going to hate himself forever. There is no way, no fucking way, that Stiles ends up in the hospital less than twenty-four hours after Derek broke up with him. There’s no way because this isn’t some fucking Nicholas Sparks movie, this is real life and in real life, shit like this doesn’t happen. 

Except, of course, you’re Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski; then shit like this is perfectly normal. 

Which kind of sucks. 

-

There’s only been one other time when Derek’s felt absolutely torn, like his entire world is falling apart; when he lost his family, but even that doesn’t come close to how he feels now. 

He’s never felt the kind of pain that he feels now, sitting by Stiles bedside. He feels like this is the world’s way of getting back at him. He had a good thing, a perfect thing, and he just had to go and ruin it but that wasn’t enough, was it? No. Now the boy was lying in a hospital bed like a fucking corpse. 

He hates himself for thinking that, but with the amount of dead bodies he’s seen during his lifetime, it’s all he can compare Stiles to. 

His lips are cold and pale, they don’t have the usual pink tint to them and his skin is so pale that he could match the ugly white walls. There’s a bandage wrapped around his head and he doesn’t look beautiful. 

In the movies, the person always looks so beautiful and peaceful as they lay unconscious in the hospital, but Derek can tell you firsthand that’s not true. Stiles does not look beautiful or angelic, he looks torn and broken and like he’s going to give up any minute. 

“Hey, babe.” Derek starts off as he grabs Stiles’ hand. It’s cold and he hates how it just lays limp in his own. “Heard you’ve been working yourself so hard over here that you forgot to take care of yourself, which I guess you were trying to tell me, but I didn’t listen to you.” 

Derek had grabbed the first flight to New York as soon as he had heard about what happened. Apparently Stiles hadn’t been eating properly and wasn’t getting enough sleep, which led him to pass out during his walk to school one day. It probably wouldn’t have been that serious except when he passed out, he fell and hit his head pretty badly on a concrete bench. He hadn’t woken up since. 

“You can’t be doing that, baby. You were supposed to be taking care of yourself over here, that’s why I didn’t follow you which, believe me, I wanted to.” He takes a deep breath and tries to blink his tears away. 

“I’m sorry, Stiles. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for pushing you away and I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you, but most of all I’m sorry for never telling you that I loved you especially when we both knew that I did. I love you so much, Stiles Stilinski. You hear me? I love you so you can’t leave me. You can’t do this to me!” His voice rises and he lets go of Stiles’ hand as he pushes his chair back and stands up. 

“If you die, I’ll never forgive you. I swear I won’t.” 

His mind flashes to almost every moment he’s ever had with the sarcastic boy and his vision blurs as tears stream down his face. He falls to the ground and places his head between his knees. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” he babbles on and on for what seems like hours until finally, he just lets go. 

\- 

“Derek.” 

He opens his eyes and sees the Sherriff standing over him. 

“How long have you been down there, son?”

Oh. He looks around and sees that he must have fallen asleep on the floor, which explains why his back hurts like a bitch. 

“I don’t know.” He whispers out. 

“Come on,” the Sheriff says as he holds his hand out to help him up. Derek takes it and turns to look over at Stiles.

“Has he woken up?”

“Son, I can assure you that if he had, you wouldn’t be asleep on the floor right now.” 

“I’m sorry.” He chokes out. 

“Hey,” the man says with a firm voice. “This is not your fault. Scott filled me in on what happened, but Derek… this is not your fault. Stiles should have been taking better care of himself, but he’ll be okay. He’s a strong boy.” 

“What if he’s not? What if he doesn’t wake up and the last thing he ever heard from me, was me telling him that I didn’t love him? How am I supposed to live with that?” 

“Stiles knew you loved him. One argument doesn’t change that.” The Sheriff looks over to his son and sighs. “I’m going to get something to eat, say goodbye to him, kid. Visiting hours are almost up.” 

With that, he leaves the room and once again Derek feels like he can’t breathe. He walks over to the bed and stares at Stiles, but he isn’t sure what to say anymore.

He places his hands on Stiles cheek and rubs his cheekbone with his thumb. His skin is still soft, even if it is a little cold. 

“I’ll forgive you.” He finally gets out, with a broken voice. “If you don’t wake up, I’ll forgive you because I love you.” 

With those final words he places a soft kiss to Stiles’ lips and grabs his jacket off the chair as he walks out of the room. 

Just as he places his hand on the doorknob, a broken and hoarse voice speaks up and stops him dead in his tracks. 

“What?” The voice says. “N-no tongue?” 

Derek whips around and nearly passes out himself as he sees Stiles staring over at him dreamily. 

“Stiles?” He whispers out, hopeful. 

“Yes, can you please get me a glass of water?” 

And Derek bursts into tears. 

He can’t help it and he honestly wishes he could stop, but then again he doesn’t really care. He doesn’t care because Stiles is alive. The love of his life is alive and looking at him like he’s gone absolutely batshit crazy, but that doesn’t matter because he’s alive. 

He rushes over to Stiles’ side and throws his arms around the younger boy as he hugs him gently but passionately. Stiles lets out a squeak and Derek starts kissing him. He kisses the part of Stiles head that isn’t covered with that god awful, ugly bandage. He kisses his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose, his ears, his lips; he kisses everything. 

“Derek, I-“ 

“I love you, Stiles.” 

Stiles looks at him blankly. 

“Did you hear me? I love you! I’m so sorry for what I said the other night, because I never meant any of it. I love you so much and if you want, I’ll move over here for you so we’ll never have to be apart again because I love you that much. I’ll do anything for you.”

“Jeez, I should start passing out more often if it gets me this much attention.” 

“Don’t say that!” Derek whimpers. “Don’t say that, Stiles. I was so scared. I was scared that you would die thinking I hated you.” 

“You’re joking, right?” Stiles chuckles softly. “I know you love me, I’ve always known. One stupid fight wasn’t going to change that. I was giving you some time to cool off before I called you again.”

“What?” Derek questions, confused. 

“You didn’t really think you could break up with me, did you? Sorry but just because I’m “across the country”, doesn’t mean you can get rid of me. We’re soul mates.” 

“Soul mates don’t exist, Stiles.”

“Then how do you explain us, hmm? We’re meant to be. We’re destined to be together forever, you’re never getting rid of me.” 

Derek smiles for the first time in a long time and kisses Stiles again. 

“That’s fine with me.” 

“Now can you please get me some water?” 

He knows they still have some things to talk about, but he knows everything will be okay. 

They’re soul mates, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did ya'll think?  
> I honestly really loved writing Derek and Stiles together and I'd love to write some more of them. That's if anyone actually liked this. If this sucks, tell me and I will stop forever. 
> 
> thank you for reading. xx


End file.
